


Slumber Party

by eerian_sadow



Series: Bedroom Toys [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, M/M, birthday drinking, drunk old mech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Kup has had a few too many rounds, and Jazz isn't willing to let him go home like that.





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this takes place in the middle of "Lucky Thirteen" somewhere, not too long before Mirage gets there.

“Heeeeey, there you are!” Kup’s head was leaned against the back of the seat in his favorite booth and his voice was slow and had the faintest hint of a high grade slur, but he smiled widely when Jazz slid in across from him. “Missed you on the pole tonight. Slipstream ain't half as good as you.”

“Nah, she's twice the dancer I am when she's got anti-grav poles.” Jazz returned the other mech's smile. “I'd have left room in my schedule, if I had known you were coming.”

“S’all right. We didn’t plan it. Arcee decided to come in for the show while we were walking by.” Kup’s smile widened a fraction as he pointed to a slender pink femme out on the public dance floor. “It's her sparkday, so me an’ the boys are treating her to whatever she wants.”

“What about treating yourself to something you want? I can make time. Flareup said you asked for me.”

“Nah, it's all right. I just wanted Arcee to see you dance. It's like… like…” Kup trailed off for a moment, optics narrowing as he processed. “Like art. Beautiful art.”

The visored mech chuckled. “That's mighty flattering, Kup. But I gotta ask, how many cocktails have you had tonight? You're usually not that slow.”

“...Four? Since we got here. A few at the other place up the street. Some moonshine in the barracks.”

“Primus, mech! How are you even still online?” Jazz glanced around for the rest of the older mech’s unit and realized that most of them looked almost as overcharged. “Have any of you lot got a ride back to the base?”

“I hired a shuttle for the lads.” Kup replied. “I'm on leave til ...later. I don't have to go.”

“And you probably shouldn't.” Jazz sighed softly. “You think you can handle two flights of stairs if I help?”

“Two?” The teal mech gave the black and white a confused look.

“Yeah, two. It's probably safest for everyone if you sleep it off in my room.”

“Mmm, only if you're there too.”

“Well where else am I gonna recharge?”

“Okay, then.” The easy smile returned to Kup’s face. “Let me just tell Arcee goodnight. Then you can drag me upstairs and have your way with me.”

Jazz grinned at the other mech's joke, weak as it was. “Yeah, the way of recharging in a berth that ain't big enough for two and hopefully not mopping up a fuel purge.”

“We’ll just cuddle close.” The older mech winked. Then he began sliding carefully out of the booth.

He swayed dangerously when he was finally on his feet, and Jazz knew he'd made the right call, even if it would probably cause trouble with Stripper in the morning. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

True to his word, Kup had cuddled close once they laid down. Then he had wrapped his arms around Jazz and fallen into recharge. Flareup had peeked in on them not long after and the visored mech had given her a grin when he saw her worried face. Then he had fallen offline, too, soothed by the warm frame at his back.

When he woke, it was slow and Kup was still curled comfortably around him. Jazz wondered if it was possible to wriggle out of the other mech’s arms without waking him so that he could retrieve energon and coolant.

“Wondered when you were gonna power up,” the teal mech said softly, startling him. “Been admiring the decor for almost a groon.”

“Well, I haven’t had a decorator in, but I like to think I have a good optic for it.” Jazz smiled. “How you feeling?”

“Like I let Arcee talk me into too many Nova Bombs last night.” The visored mech felt the soldier tense behind him, but Kup continued speaking before he could ask what was wrong. “Jazz, we didn’t… we didn’t do anything I don’t remember last night, did we?”

“No.” the black and white mech rested his hands over Kup’s trying to comfort the older mech. “I wouldn’t, not like that. You weren’t even with it enough to ask me to dance for you.”

The teal mech relaxed. “Good. I didn’t think we had, but… well. I’ve been with some professionals who would have taken the money and run, no matter how overcharged I’d been.”

“Good thing you were here with us, then.”

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, then it slid open to reveal Flareup and a tray holding several cubes of energon, coolant and something that looked like First Aid’s favorite hangover cure. “I thought you might need these.”

“Bless you, lass!” Kup pulled away from Jazz slowly, moving with obvious care as he sat up. “I’ll have some of that coolant if you don’t mind, and you be sure to add it to my tab. Stripper’s already going to give you enough grief about letting me sleep over, don’t need to add free drinks to the list.”

“You’re good to us, you know that?” Jazz sat up and took the cube Flareup offered him a moment later.

“You lot have all been good to me, too.”


End file.
